dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pamela Isley (Burtonverse)
Dr. Pamela Isley worked for Wayne Enterprises until her boss Jason Woodrue tried to kill her for seeing the creation of Bane. Isley then became the villainess Poison Ivy due to the plants and poisons she was nearly killed in. Biography ''Batman & Robin Pamela Isley is shown researching in a South American lab, where she discovers the theft of certain plant toxins from her lab. Investigating, she discovers her boss, Dr. Jason Woodrue, offering up Bane, a soldier enhanced by Venom, a toxin-derived chemical, to various bidders. Bane lashes out, and Isley is revealed in the fracas. Woodrue asks her to join him, but when she declines, he kills her by throwing her into a shelf full of chemicals (including a canister labeled Venom, the same drug that creates Bane). Isley rises sometime later, having been infused with the plant chemicals that she was thrown into. She has changed and now appears beautiful and has become much more ruthless. She kills Woodrue with a poisonous kiss and escapes the burning camp with Bane. Soon after, she appears in Gotham using both identities, Isley and Ivy, sparking friction between Batman and Robin - Robin proving more susceptible to her pheromones than Batman and thus becoming easily jealous - and breaks the recently imprisoned Mr. Freeze out of Arkham to form an alliance. Believing she is the dominant woman, she unplugs his wife's life-support system and claims that Batman did it, using this to encourage Freeze to begin a plan to freeze the entire Earth and then replace human life with her mutated plants, the two of them serving as the rulers. She lures Robin to her lair by changing the Bat Signal to a "Robin Signal". She greets him as he enters and he lays next to her on her throne. The two flirt and Robin agrees to kiss her if she proves her trust by sharing her plan with him. She agrees and after explaining Robin attempts to leave to stop Freeze. Ivy grabs Robin and pulls him back, speaking gently to him for one kiss "for luck". Robin is finally seduced and leans in, Ivy leans in as well with a smirk and the two share a romantic kiss. Ivy then reveals her true self to Robin, saying their kiss was for "bad luck" and tells him it's time to die. Robin however reveals he tricked Ivy and was wearing rubber lips to protect him from her poison, thereby learning her plan and successfully stealing a kiss from her. Enraged and humiliated, she shoves him into her lily pond to drown him and mockingly waves him goodbye, "breaking up" with him. Batman tries to ambush her on her way out, but she uses her plants to restrain and crush him. Although she attempts to leave the duo to their fates she is defeated by the new Batgirl, who knocks her back onto her throne and it closes up trapping her. Afterwards her deception is revealed to Freeze in Arkham, who has personally sworn to make her life "a living hell" for almost killing his wife. Powers and Abilities * Toxic Immunity * Chlorokinesis * Pheromone Secretion Relationships *Antonio Diego/Bane - Ally; deceased. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy. *Dick Grayson/Robin - Enemy. *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze - Ally turned enemy. *Jason Woodrue - Boss and enemy turned victim; deceased. *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl - Enemy. *Julie Madison - Enemy. *James Gordon - Enemy. *Nora Fries - Enemy and attempted victim. Appearances/Actresses *Burtonverse (1 film) **Batman & Robin'' (First appearance) - Uma Thurman Behind the scenes *Before Uma Thurman was cast, Julia Roberts, Sharon Stone and Demi Moore were all rumored to be in the running for the part of Poison Ivy before Uma Thurman was cast. Some sources suggest that Fairuza Balk was also a contender for the role, which she strongly denies. *Joel Schumacher originally wanted Nicole Kidman to play Poison Ivy in Batman Forever, but due to the fact that Kidman was eventually cast as Dr. Chase Meridian, leaving only Two-Face and the Riddler as the villains of that film, Schumacher decided to bring Ivy to a sequel. *Uma Thurman was selected by Joel Schumacher because he believed Thurman was the "most beautiful woman in the world" at the time. Akiva Goldsman drew inspiration from Neil Gaiman's revised origin story, Poison Ivy: Pavane, first published in January of 1989 in Secret Origins #36. Pavane is where the Jason Woodrue murder attempt comes from, as well as the name Pamela Isley. Prior to this her name was Lillian Rose. Gallery PamelaThurman.jpg|Uma Thurman as Pamela Isley. PoisonIvywaits.jpg|Poison Ivy lies in wait. Ivy&Robin.jpg|Poison Ivy seduces Robin. Robin_&_Ivy_Kiss.jpg|Ivy finally kisses Robin. IvyUma.jpg|Promotional Image. poisonivyca.jpg|Concept art. Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman & Robin Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Characters with Chlorokinesis Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Superhumans Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates